The present invention is directed to a method for enveloping an electrical or optical conductor with a radiation-reactive resin that is applied onto the conductor and subsequently subjected to a radiation for hardening and to the apparatus for performing the method.
Electrical conductors and optical conductors are provided with coatings that are produced of a plastic material and serve for insulation and/or protection. Resins, for example radiation-curable resins, such as UV-curable resins, are often employed for these coatings. The radiation required for the curing process only partially effects the triggering of the actual hardening process. A great part of the radiation energy also leads to an unnecessary heating of the substrate which is being coated. This heating will result in unfavorable energy balance and, particularly given very sensitive conductors, is undesirable in some instances because other component parts of the conductor can be damaged or deteriorated.